Heroes vs Villains
This page is for the heroes vs villains United Player acitivity ,but their is also a heroes vs villains game mode for Star Wars Battlefront II. Rules Write the first section of your page heroes team is the republic and the villains team are the trandoshans. The heroes team consists of multiple jedi from order 66 United Player activity while, others are new or might have been in storyline server. The fight must be even with heros and villians. The timeline goes from Episode I-VI. All jedi can use pistols to sprint ,but they can not mele or shoot with it. Characters Heroes: ''' *Anakin Skywalker- Can only melee with a blaster rifle. *Obi-Wan Kenobi- Can only melee with a blaster rifle. *Mace Windu- Can only melee with a shot gun. *Yoda- Can only melee with a shot gun and can only move while crouched or jumping. *Luke Skywalker- Can only melee with a bowcaster. *Han Solo- Can only melee or shoot with a blaster pistol. *Chewbacca- Can only shoot or melee with a bowcaster. *Lando Calrissian- Can only shoot or melee with a blaster rifle. *Leia Organa- Can only shoot or melee with a blaster rifle. *Qui-Gon Jin-Can only melee with a bowcaster. *Starkiller- Can only melee with a shot gun. *General Kota- Can only melee with a bowcaster. *Cin Dralling- Can only melee with a aa (anti-armor attachment) and is the only jedi that can use this weapon. Cin Dralling constantly presses aa,ss,dd and ww while attacking or dodging shoots. *Kit Fisto- Can only melee with a bowcaster. *Aalya Securra- Can only melee with a sniper rifle. *Ki-Adi Mundi- Can only melee with a sniper rifle. *Adi Gallia- Can only melee with a blaster rifle. *Stass Allie- (Adi's cousin that takes her place after Savagee Opress kills her)- Can only melee with a bowcaster. *Ashoka Tano- Can only melee with a shot gun. *Bariss Ofiee- Can only melee with a blaster rifle. *Quinlan Vos- Can only melee with a bowcaster. '''Villains: *Darth Vader- Can only melee with a bowcaster (this is the only sith that can melee with a bowcaster) *Darth Sidious- Can only melee with a acp repeater ,but also has extreme force lighting (2 ec nades per fight). *Count Dooku- Can only melee with a aa (anti-armor attachment) and has the ability of force lighting (1 ec nade per engagement). *Darth Mual- Can only melee with a sniper rifle. *General Grievous- Can only melee with a acp repeater or shoot with a blaster pistol (while Grievous is using a pistol he can not move his feet). *Asajj Vintress- Also known as Vintress, can only melee with a sniper rifle. *Boba Fett- Can only shoot or melee with a blaster rifle unless he uses his special ability. Boba Fett can fire his missle launcher by switching to a aa (anti-armor attachment) and firing it. Boba can only fire his missle launcher (aa) once per fight. Also gets 1 thermal detinator per fight. *Jango Fett- Can only shoot or melee with a blaster pistol. His specail ability is to use a missle launcher (one aa shot per fight). Also can use one thermal detinator per fight. *IG-88- Can only shoot or melee with a sniper rifle or a blaster rifle. IG-88 also gets 1 thermal detinator per fight. *Durge- Can only shoot or melee with a acp repeater. Durge can also throw one thermal detinator and ec greande per fight. *Bossk- Can only shoot or melee with a sniper and blaster rifle. Bossk can also throw one thermal detinator per fight. *Mara Jade- Can only melee with a blaster rifle ,but has a specail ability that allows her to fire a pistol (she can not move while using this pistol). Jade can use one thermal detinator per fight. *Aurra Sing- Sing can only shoot or melee with a sniper rifle. Sing also can use one thermal detinator per fight. *Tyber Zann- Can only melee or shoot with a shot gun. *Uri Finn- Can only melee with a blaster rifle. If playing with a mod then Uri Finn should also have active cammo. *The Inquisitor- A villian from star wars rebels. The inquisitor can only melee with a sniper rifle. Category:United Player Activities